The present disclosure relates to lock structures and image forming apparatuses.
An openable cover locking mechanism includes an openable cover, a pair of locking pins, a reference hook member, a biasing member, a mating hook member, and a sensor. The openable cover pivots about a specific axis. The pair of locking pins are provided at opposite sides of a main unit of an apparatus. The reference hook member is swingably disposed on the openable cover and engages with one of the locking pins in a locked position. The biasing member biases the reference hook member toward the locked position. The mating hook member engages with the other locking pin in the locked position. The sensor detects the mating hook member positioned in the locked position. The main unit of the apparatus does not operate when the mating hook member is not in the locked position.